The invention relates to a device for vertically holding pipes of differing diameter for elevator systems for picking up, lifting and depositing a line of pipes or individual pipe segments onto oil platforms, consisting of a basic element for forming a cylinder liner with a swivel joint for an associated door element to complete the liner, wherein the swivel joint has a closure which is spaced apart and has a pivotable catch with a closure pin, and the closing movement is controllable via an associated hydraulic adjusting cylinder.
Diverse embodiments of this type are known, wherein the opening and closing take place by adjusting cylinders via a hydraulic controlling means. There is the drawback in this case that the arrangements are configured only for one pipe size and the retrofitting of the cylinder liner can be carried out in situ only with a large outlay. The standpoint that an opening movement of the door element will not be able to be carried out under load in the event of different pipe sizes is of great importance in practice.